Arguments
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Well... after a fight with one of my loved ones... this came into my head! Getty all the way. Angry Gio is the best! actually naked Gio is the best... but anyway :P


Gio and Betty stared at each other. There was something being said in between the hard glances being passed backwards and forth, but not verbally. Betty couldn't move. It was Gio, her Gio, her pickle napkin Gio and all she wanted was to run up to him and throw her arms around him, but knew she shouldn't. "Gio…" Betty started, but then couldn't continue as tears threatened to escape from her eyes.

It had been an emotional 24 hours and the tears kept coming as Betty recalled all of their actions: _Betty and Gio were sat in his apartment, cuddled up together after a stressful day at work. "Gio, I need to go out of town this weekend. I leave in about an hour," Betty said snuggling up closer to Gio. He looked over at her and smiled. "Oh, a dirty weekend away, eh? Sounds good!" he exclaimed wiggling his eyebrows at her. Betty bit her lip and moved away from him slightly. "Erm… Gio, you can't come with me I'm afraid. It's just Daniel and me that are going," she said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. _

_"Oh," was all that Gio could say. He was obviously disappointed and it killed Betty inside but she couldn't go with him as Daniel and her were planning a special surprise for him, hence the reason that they were going away to talk about it. "Gio, babe, please don't worry. We can go away next weekend I promise!" she exclaimed, trying to get him to look her in the eye._

_He avoided all contact with her and moved further away from her on the sofa. "So, let me get this straight? You are going away with your boss, the most notorious playboy in Manhattan for the weekend and you are determined I can't come with you," he said looking at her with a hurt expression. Betty tried to touch his arm in a reassuring way, but he moved away from her again. "Gio, listen to me. Everything will be a lot clearer when I get back, I promise. I don't want you to be angry with me," she said tears starting to fill her eyes. "Betty, why don't you think over everything that you have just told me and then tell me why I shouldn't be worried? You are gorgeous, he is rich and you obviously think a lot of him and you are spending the whole weekend with him! Tell me I can't be annoyed at you?" he said, standing up and moving towards the kitchen._

"_Gio, I am going with my boss, as his assistant. There is nothing going on and you should trust me enough to know that. It's you that I love, not him. You are an idiot some times," she said, her voice rising as she followed him to the kitchen. "Thanks for that. Kick me while I'm down, yeah? You love me so much, yet you are willing to go away and leave me. I have every right to be annoyed. Suarez, did you even think that I might not be happy with this?" he shouted, turning on his heel to leave. Tears started to roll down Betty's face. "Giovanni Rossi, don't you walk away from me. You are acting like a spoilt brat. I am going whether you like it or not! You can't stop me and you better get used to the idea, ok? I'm a big girl and I can look after myself. I'm leaving in half an hour so you can say goodbye to me properly or you can wait until I'm back. You better make sure when you come and see me though that the Giovanni I fell in love with is there instead of this immature BRAT!" Betty shouted as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her._

_Gio sat down on the sofa with a thud. "God," he exclaimed, breathing out. He went through to the kitchen and started making some food, trying to calm himself down. After about an hour, he was calm and went and got his phone. He phoned Betty and got her voice mail. "Hey, B," he said softly, "I'm sorry, babe. I over reacted and I swear I do trust you. I'll see you when you get back and have fun while you are away. Love you, bye!" He went through to the bedroom and grabbed her dressing gown that Betty had left and cuddled up to it. It was going to be a long weekend._

"Betty, please don't cry? I'm sorry about everything," he said softly wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked up and tried to smile at him, but more tears kept coming. "Gio, this shouldn't have happened. I have to tell you something. I didn't go away with Daniel for business. We have been planning something," Betty started. Gio nodded his head for Betty to continue as he sat down on the sofa in the living room. "Well, I wanted to do something really nice for you to show you how much I care for you and I found this," she said handing Gio a bit of paper. It was a shop for sale and Gio just looked at her shocked. "Daniel and I just went away for the weekend to discuss all the payments and everything for it. Here are your keys and the first years rent is paid. The next step in your five year plan," she said turning away from him, tears still falling down her cheek.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," Gio said, getting up and running after her. He grabbed hold of her hand and spun her round. "I had no idea. This is the most considerate thing anyone has ever done for me! I love you so much. Please accept my apology," Gio said kissing her hand. His eyes looked deep into hers and he could see all the hurt he had caused. Betty smiled through her tears. "It's okay Gio. I love you too. I'm sorry I just didn't tell you. I should have known I would…" she started but was interrupted by his kiss. There was urgency behind the kiss and he felt all the pain rush from her as she relaxed into his kiss. He wrapped his arms around her back tightly and pulled her closer to him.

"Betty, I really am sorry," he said as their lips pulled apart. She shrugged. "It's a fight Gio, that's all. Plus I was thinking…" she said with a smirk crossing her lips. She blushed as she wiggled her eyebrows at Gio. "Amazing make up sex?" he said, smiling brightly. "Yep," Betty exclaimed grabbing Gio's hand and pulling him through to the bedroom, kissing him intently the whole time. "B, you are amazing!" he exclaimed as he shut the door, completely forgetting about their argument.


End file.
